Ramón's Lament, Chapter three
Chapter three of Ramón's Lament. Story The next day, Ramón was immensely better: he finally let go of his grief, and Kit has started becoming more and more fatherly: he began doing stuff with Ramon an actual father and son would do to together. Currently Kit was teaching Ramon how to fish, something Ramon had never done before, but it was interrupted when an aquaplane suddenly flew towards them and lands on the water up to the dock, Kit and Ramon had to make room for it. "Who's that?" Baloo wonders, "probably another customer" Rebecca guessed, however Kit and Ramon recognized the pilot stepping out: an opossum-man, "Weechee" Ramon exclaimed and rushed up to hug him and Weechee gladly accepts, "hey Ramon, thought I'd drop by" Weechee replies, "I'm glad you did" Ramon cheers as Kit walks over, "how you doing cloud-killer?" the marsupial jokes to the bear who laughs, "cloud-killer?" he asks, "it's a joke" Weechee explains and noticed the rest of Higher-for-Hire walking over curiously: they initially thought this was one of those hobo-loving pilots Kit had talked about when he lived on the streets, but now dismissed that theory since Ramon knew him too, "hello what have we here?" Weechee peeps seeing them, Kit noticed too, "oh guys this is Weechee: the pilot Ramon saved" he introduced, "he's the pilot?" Baloo gasped, "yeah I owe Ramon my life for that" Weechee explained, "oh and these here are-" Kit began, "wait let me guess" Weechee interrupted, and looks at the gang, "Riven Plesio, Baloo von Bruinwald, Rebecca Cunningham, William Wildcat, Rey Eon and...did I miss anyone?" he listed, "you forgot me" Molly informs, "oh yeah and Molly Cunningham, I heard you guys adopted Ramon" Weechee notes, "it's very nice to meet you Weechee, and yes we did adopt him: it was Kit's idea, he's the daddy" Rebecca says, Weechee looks at Kit, "you're his new father?" he gaped, "sort of, us orphans gotta stick together" Kit humors picking up Ramon, "Kit's an orphan too, why else would he want to be the dad?" Riven informs, Weechee gave it a thought: an orphan parenting another orphan out of pity actually made sense, even if the parenting one was a teenager, "that makes sense" Weechee notes, "where'd you get a new plane?" Rey asks admiring Weechee's new plane, "oh that? well Ramon had shared some of the life-insurance of his home and parents with me, I think it's called a dolphin-something" Weechee explains having a bit of trouble remembering the plane's name, "Douglas Dolphin?" Kit guessed having seen this kind of plane a couple of times back then, "yeah, that's it" Weechee answered, "a multipurpose amphibious flying-boat: able to function as a rescue-plane, military-transport, airliner and private-yacht" Kit listed much to Weechee's amazement, "wow, when people said you were a living encyclopedia they weren't kidding" he comments, "well flying is my life" Kit teases stepping in the Dolphin-flying-boat with admiration, he's seen at least one of these during the Great-Depression while a hobo, though aquatic the plane has wheels for terrestrial-landings, it had room for at least eight people: one pilot, one co-pilot and six passengers, not very many were built, most likely due to the Depression, but Kit was lucky enough to have seen at least one, the engines were also mounted on top of the wings rather than traditionally in them, most likely to keep them from getting wet, "so what brings you to Cape-Suzette?" Kit asks having finished exploring the plane, "well after I heard you guys adopted Ramon, I decided to see for myself, I was giving passengers a ride from a town called Wesdon to Rio de Jalepeño in Patagoita and after that I flew on here" Weechee explains, "I'm glad you did, my birthday's tomorrow" Ramon expressed, "really, well congratulations" Weechee applauded. The next day, Kit had a special surprise for Ramon: he and the Jungle-Aces were taking the scamp to the Cape Suzette Aerodrome (the same one where Daring-Dan-Dawson took part in) and Kit and Rey had gotten VIP-passes to fly a brand-new aircraft that has been invented, and they plan on giving Ramon one heck of a show. It was a hot day, hotter than it normally is, so Ramon was told that if he felt hot he's welcome to take his shirt off, but to just hold onto it during the show so it won't get blown away. Weechee was also entering, having been in a few airshows before. Currently Ramon and the Jungle-Aces were sitting in the seats, some of them eating. "You excited Ramon?" Ernie asked the scamp, "you bet" Ramon cheered, lately the Jungle-Aces began seeing him like a baby-brother of sorts: always being by his side watching over him, "there they are" Oscar points out, Kit and Rey were walking to perhaps the silliest-looking airplane ever: a Vought V-173 Flying-Pancake; an experimental aircraft shaped like half of a flying-saucer (hence it's name "flying-pancake"), the design was known as the Circular-wing configuration and the only other craft with such a design is the related Vought XF5U Flying-Flapjack-fighter, "that's one weird looking plane" Bert comments while eating his popcorn, granted none of the Jungle-Aces had seen anything like it, Kit waves over and they wave back before Kit secures himself with a grappling-hook gored in the plane while Rey was getting in the cockpit. Once Weechee was done with his performance he lands and disembarks, "and that was our lucky-pilot Weechee giving his greatest maneuvers" an announcer echoed being joined by applause, "good luck Kit" Weechee says to Kit who gives a thumbs up, then Rey starts up the craft, drives off and ascends, "and lets give a welcome to the boy who surfs clouds: Kit Cloudkicker" the same voice declared, making the crowd erupt in cheers. At the same time at Louie's the rest of the Higher-for-Hire gang were setting up the party for Ramon. Louie also had a proto-TV present so everyone could not only hear the excitement, but see it too (even if it is colorless). Onscreen Kit carefully walks to the craft's rear, draws out his airfoil and leaps off, putting on a great show with his scary-stunts, "I hate it when he does that" Baloo moaned while watching Kit getting a little cocky again, "I thought you were confident in him" Riven lectures, "we are, but sometimes he tends to get overconfident" Baloo retorts, "you've never had a problem before" Riven counters, "Riven there's risks and there's risks" Baloo says, "that doesn't even make sense" Riven points out, "what Baloo means Riven, is that while we trust Kit in that it's safe, he sometimes intentionally puts himself in danger" Rebecca supplied, Riven understands that, but as usual he finds a loophole, "I understand if he gets carried away, but don't you want him to make Ramon's birthday special?" Riven reminds, "ugh I hate it when you're right" Rebecca groans, Baloo agreeing greatly, so they just deal with it for Ramon. Back at the Aerodrome, Kit was putting his heart out for Ramon with all sorts of stunts. Ernie couldn't resist taking his shirt off and wave it in the air. "C'mon Ramon try it, it doesn't feel bad" he encouraged Ramon, who hesitated: he's never gone shirtless before, but he was starting to feel a little stuffy, "well I am feeling kinda hot" he admits, "so take your shirt off, nothing wrong will happen, it'll help cool you off, here watch" Sam recommends and takes his shirt off too, instantly feeling better once he did, "besides has Kit ever worn a shirt around?" Felix questions fallowing Ernie and Sam's example (though he had a bit of trouble doing so against his overall-straps), Ramon gave it a thought and admits that he hasn't seen Kit in a shirt at all so far, so he relents, "okay" he conceded and takes his hoodie off, already he felt himself cool down, especially when Rey and Kit fly by, creating a tailwind to engulf them, "this feels so good" Ramon cheered feeling the cool breeze blow through his fur. Maybe he should do this more often. Stay tuned for Ramón's Lament, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction